


Towards the Sun (Let the Shadows fall behind You)

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Home (2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Hiro and Tip are best friends and nobody can tell me otherwise, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nerds in Love, also they're about sixteen here?, and it needs to be recognized 'cuz it's awesome, basically the whole gang as the audience, best friends falling in love cliché, but they don't know it yet, they've been best friends for like a year I dunno, this is the cutest ship tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when your dream knocks at your door, you place a bet with your best friend on whether you have the guts to grab the opportunity or cower in fear.</p><p>In which Tip gets contacted by a university for a scholarship, and for the first time in her life, she's scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towards the Sun (Let the Shadows fall behind You)

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom lacks recognition, but not to worry, here comes Ashes to save the dayy
> 
> Artist-aspiring-to-become-an-architect Tip because ('Excuse me? I got an A in Geometry!') come on. If the scene looks familiar, it's because I've unabashedly stolen it from How I met your Mother, when Barney refuses to call Nora and Robin keeps insisting he does.
> 
> If you haven't watched Home, do it! I admit it's not Dreamworks's personal best but I liked it!

“Alright, Hiro. Give it to me.”

The genius in question nearly slammed the screwdriver onto his work desk. He was scowling.

“Damn it, Tip,” he complained, running a hand through his messy hair. He took a moment to close his eyes, remove his safety goggles and glare at the disarray of metal pieces on the table, before he turned his face up to glare at the dark skinned girl. “It was a test! I was trying to see whether you’d do it or not.”

Tip opened her mouth, green eyes inquisitive, but Hiro either didn’t see it or didn’t care. He seemed angry.

“You know, as your best friend, I try to help you make your decisions,” he continued. A split second grimace twisted his face. “Even though I suck at those… and even if some of them don’t work in my favor.” A sigh. “The point is, this is what you’ve always wanted to do. This is your dream right here! You always talk about wanting to become an architect, and now that the opportunity is here, now that you get yourself a nice university interested in you, you get scared?”

Whatever she was about to say died in her throat, and she raised an eyebrow.

“What about you, huh? Before you got into SFIT, you were scared!” she accused, and crossed her arms over her chest. “You told me so. At the showcase, you were terrified of not getting in! So what if I’m also scared of that?”

Hiro mumbled something suspiciously akin to ‘for fuck’s sake’, aware of Tadashi’s and the gang’s stares from the other side of the lab space.

“That’s different! I had to present my microbots in front of dozens of people! You don’t, they’ve seen and liked your work, enough to accept you!” he defended. An involuntary grin stretched his lips. “You crossed the entire freaking Atlantic on a hover car, with a _Boov_! If you can do that, why not this?”

“ _That_ is different! I needed to find my mom and Oh was my only chance, you know that.” Her lips pursed for a fraction of a second, before she smirked. “And what about you, Mister Superhero? You deal with dangerous criminals every night, flying a robot on a daily basis, and still can’t act normal around girls!”

Red burst in his face as muffled laughter echoed behind him. He glared at her.

“Completely off topic.”

“ _Right_ , didn’t you also promise to fix the car so that it can hover again?” Tip reminded all of a sudden, fingering her chin as if in deep thought. Hiro rolled his eyes.

“Still off topic. And I’m working on that.” He allowed some silence to fill in, lips tightened. “I’m not giving it to you. Not unless you call them back.”

Tip sighed, eyes closed, smiling all of a sudden.

“I _am_ calling them.”

Hiro glanced up from his project, confused. The smile grew on her face as she shrugged, clearly nervous.

“I’m here for the number. Remember? You kept it for the sake of our bet.”

He did a slight double take, grinning. Now that—that was an unexpected turn of events.

“You’re—you’re gonna call them?”

She grinned back, slowly nodding her head. “Yup. Give it to me.”

Hiro clapped his hands together, as if thanking God almighty for her decision—probably sarcastic, considering he was an atheist and she knew it—and reached for the front pocket of his lab coat, handing it to her with a satisfied smirk on his face. The way she took it was visibly hesitant, from the way she bit her bottom lip and her hand lingered in the air, but it wasn’t long before the paper was firmly crushed under her fingers. For a moment, green eyes met brown, and Hiro yelped in surprise when she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“There, there,” he said, rubbing her back affectionately. He smiled. “That’s my girl, come on.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, nosing his shoulder—he’d gotten significantly taller in two years and she had barely grown an inch, a fact Hiro liked to tease her about nearly every two days. “For being there for me. _Thank you_.”

Those words were precious, gold coming out of her mouth and he knew it. Tip had a past just as turbulent as his, clogged by the struggles to fit in and the constant bullying. Because of this, he knew about her insecurities and she knew about his, be it the loss of faith or the trust issues—they walked on the same path, facing the sun and letting the shadows fall behind them. They were like each other’s sunshine in a way—relied on and understood one another, fitting like two puzzle pieces or peanut butter and jelly.

(Maybe not, peanuts didn’t do for Hiro).

“It’s what I do,” he said with a smile. Tip giggled.

After a few more moments, she stepped away, smiling. Hiro watched as she strode down the lab and slipped behind the translucent doors, phone and number in hand, before she halted her steps.

“What’s that, is that a five?” she questioned, creasing her brow almost comically as she attempted to decipher his handwriting. He glared at her.

“That’s an eight,” Hiro stated dryly, knowing the combination by memory. She raised an eyebrow.

“In what _universe_ is that an eight, genius?”

“Insulting my handwriting, ever a class-act—”

“—Looks nothing like an eight—”

“—one to talk, I can barely read your essays when you bring them to me—”

“—more like a banana trying to do a _brisé_ —”

“—how can your teachers even—!”

“Okay, okay, _okay_!” Tip interrupted, hands spread as the gesture that ended the argument. She raised the paper in her hand, grinning. “I have a phone call to make.”

She made for the door, but stopped and turned at Hiro’s, “Tip.”

“Yeah?”

“Go get ‘em.”

She rolled her eyes. “Getting.”

She disappeared through the door. Hiro shook his head, a grin on his face, while going back to his project. Not that he’d ever admit it, but she was just too funny and too cute sometimes.

“Place your bets, I give it two months,” a voice whispered, somewhere in the back.

“Before what?” another voice asked. Gogo smirked.

“Before they realize they’re part of the best-friends-falling-in-love community.”

Tadashi snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a small drabble, but I feel like this ship should be more popular, times infinity! They're two headstrong nerds, almost like fire and ice, that look so freakin' adorable together. Bring on the fics, come ooon
> 
> (if not, I'll most likely do it myself hahaha)
> 
> Also, don't ask what Hiro took from Tip because of the bet.


End file.
